


Breaking bad 顶风作案

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, public spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: The little trickster is disciplined hard by his furious brother.The situation only gets worse when the Avengers joined watching the scene .三公主身为战俘还在搞事不停，索尔在Avengers面前愤怒打基！





	1. Chapter 1

简介：三公主身为战俘还在妇联基地快乐搞事，企图开溜并且失败，被愤怒的索尔拉过去在复仇者面前狠狠打屁股。 “他的屁股还挺性感”托尼心想。

 

预警：惩罚，打屁股，鞭打提及

 

是脑洞点梗第一名的产物啦！上下两篇。

—————————————————————

 

“让我们来谈一谈荣誉、爱国精神？Ohhh，天佑美国！”

 

美国队长的冒牌货，此时此刻正快乐让他扮演的角色丑态百出，“我不喜欢这个制服——太紧了！但是这冉冉升起的自信是怎么回事？我，能感觉正义在我的血管里流动…..”

 

“够了！”因为一场大战心力交瘁，还有一大堆烂摊子要收拾的索尔奥丁森，今天第十六次忍无可忍地冲他的领养弟弟大吼，并且揪住那个冒牌货的紧身衣，把他掼到墙面上。

 

“Wow”，绿光闪过，镣铐下的双手无辜地抬起，一双绿眼睛闪烁着亮晶晶的恶意，“别激动，这是贯彻美利坚的娱乐精神，老哥。”

 

索尔奥丁森再次青筋暴起。

 

洛基•闯下大祸•奥丁森，对他咧嘴笑着，仿佛周遭发生的一切都事不关己。

 

“咳咳，索尔。”史塔克清清嗓子，“我必须提醒你，你那个杀人犯兄弟看起来毫无悔意。这种情况下你还要坚持把他带回去？神盾局不会同意的。”

 

“铁罐人，再次把你从楼顶丢下去可不需要神盾局的同意——”

 

洛基的挑衅被打断，索尔捏紧了他的锁链，往前站了一步，挡在复仇者们和洛基的中间，“洛基必须由奥丁亲自审判。”他阴沉着脸。

 

“你看吧。”某战俘马上在索尔背后对托尼做了个胜利的鬼脸。

 

“哦，斑比，闭上嘴。”铁人耸耸肩，他活动自己的战甲：“动动脑子，你的惊爆点老哥是你现在还能站着说话唯一的理由。”

 

“他会把嘴闭上的。”索尔的脸色比鞋底还要黑，他转过身去，“闭嘴，洛基，如果我是你的话，就替回去以后的要受的惩罚省省力气。”

 

听到“惩罚”两个字，笑容突然在那张幸灾乐祸的脸上凝固。

 

洛基被索尔推搡着走路，他过了好半天才从惊讶里回过神来，“你在逗我吧，老兄，”洛基看向生气的索尔，他突然磕磕绊绊地开始说话：“回到…阿斯加德以后我会怎么样？你们不会真的像对付罪犯一样…拜托，这又不是什么大事，我是说，我好歹也是个王子？”

 

索尔对他不安分的弟弟怒目而视，他猛地推搡了一下磨蹭的洛基：“保住你的性命已经是我能尽到最大的努力了。因为你的愚蠢，成千上万的中庭人在你脚下陪葬，你指望着回去以后阿斯加德会摆着宴席迎接你？”索尔看着洛基丝毫不知悔改的样子，心里感到十分厌烦：“是的，你会被带到大殿上受审、宣判，然后挨鞭子。你会被父亲打烂屁股然后扔到地牢里反省。”

 

洛基僵硬了，一张小脸渐渐失去了血色，绿色的大眼睛泛起水光。

 

索尔偏偏对这样的洛基毫无办法，他叹了口气，“如果你配合，我会为你求情，我会求父亲把公开处刑改成在地牢里，鞭子…最起码也会是藤条，洛基。”他看着仿佛随时都要哭出来的弟弟，安慰道：“走吧，弟弟，这是最好的结果了。”

 

“喂，索尔，有一套嘛，为什么斑比突然乖的像一只小猫？”托尼压低声音问索尔：“我一直有个疑惑…你们俩其实是做过的吧？”

 

索尔感到无语：“洛基是我的弟弟，他会在仙宫为他犯下的罪行付出代价，吾友。”

 

“我希望那个代价让他记得久一些。”他们果然做过，铁人点点头。

 

战犯的羁押工作有条不紊的进行，没有了恶作剧之神碎碎念，整个过程倒是让人感到格外安静。

 

给宇宙魔方找到合适的容器后，就是这对外星兄弟该踏上返程的时刻。索尔一手捏紧了魔方，“你准备好了吗，洛基？”

 

“我有话对你说，哥哥。”一直沉默的洛基突然抬起头。

 

“什么话等到回去以后再说。”索尔打断他，无非是些求饶的话，他心想。

 

可是当他抬头看见洛基眼眶中的泪，和出现在洛基手中的匕首的时候，索尔和托尼甚至都说不出话了。

 

洛基的匕首对着他自己，已经刺进了软甲，并且渗出血来，邪神的脸上有着诀别般的苦笑，他在索尔的面前跌倒，“你说得对，我想，我应该为逝去的生命付出代价….”血从他的嘴角流出来。

 

“不！！！”

 

索尔撕心裂肺的吼声让整个楼层震颤，连门窗的玻璃都在一瞬间爆炸开来。

 

“不！”这个伤心欲绝的阿斯加德人抱住他跌倒的弟弟，他的喉咙哽咽，他按住弟弟流血不止的伤口，“洛基不要。”他说。

 

奄奄一息的洛基突然在他的怀里咧开嘴。

 

冰霜从索尔的手肘处开始冻结，很快地把他冻僵在原地，索尔听见史塔克愤怒的“shit！”，可是已经来不及了，他清晰地感觉到洛基的手按了在他的腰间，那是他刚才放宇宙魔方的位置。

 

“要有娱乐精神啊，老兄！”黑色的光圈在洛基身上展开，他即将向宇宙某处逃逸。

 

该死，史塔克在砸向那些冰块的时心想，这又是洛基的一个圈套，羁押洛基的任务从来不应该交给他那心慈手软的哥哥！

 

“那 就 拜 拜 咯。”洛基的一部分已经开始消失。

 

邪神没有逃逸，因为宇宙魔方在最后一刻从他的指尖不翼而飞。蜘蛛侠出现在破碎的窗边，蜘蛛丝已经牢牢地将魔方从战俘的手里粘走。“Mr.Stark！”彼得睁大眼睛，“我知道您不允许我来这里，但是刚刚好像情况真的很危急…”

 

“干的漂亮，Kid！”托尼狂跳的心又落回了胸腔，在洛基愤怒的大喊中，他催促：“快把那个鬼东西给我！”一道优美的抛弧线，魔方在诡计者的眼前回到了属于它的密码箱里。

 

史塔克抖掉战甲上的冰霜，他沉着一张脸：“索尔，我必须遗憾的告诉你，事实证明你根本没有掌控洛基的能力，我必须现在就通知神盾局来，相信我，这才是最好的选——”

 

“洛基！”索尔的怒吼穿透了在场所有人的耳膜，在众目睽睽之下，他浑身涨满青白色的火花，并且在一瞬间从霜冻中解除，他一把揪住邪神的耳朵。

 

“索尔！嗷！哥哥！刚才的是个误会！”洛基的脸色是彻底的惨白，这种发展让他始料未及，他只好矢口否认，在索尔前所未有的怒火前语无伦次。

 

索尔揪住他的后颈，他的狂怒震慑了在场的每一个人，洛基踉踉跄跄地被索尔丢到沙发上，“这是你自找的，”索尔像龙卷风一样打翻了旁边一件又一件东西，他吼，“别说我没警告过你！”

 

邪神惊慌失措地想要爬起来，他的后背被索尔按住。

 

“让我起来，你弄痛我了！…不，你不能！”洛基惊叫，他余光中看见复仇者们目瞪口呆的表情，可他，他却该死的无比清楚接下来要发生什么，他完全无法接受，“开什么玩笑，快停手！最好别是我想的那样，索尔！”

 

当他的身体被结实地按在索尔的大腿上的时候，所有的希望都破灭了。洛基浑身血液冰凉，他的也腿被索尔的腿死死压住。

 

“不不不！wait，等一下，我真的错了，这是个误会，别，你疯了吗！别在这里，哥哥，索尔，求你不要！”他的屁股被迫翘起，朝着复仇者们的方向。

 

“Please！只要你别这样，我什么都听你的，我会回到阿斯加德受审，不，你不会是认真的…….noooooo，”他拖长音哀嚎，仍然无法接受这个现实，“pleassssssse！”洛基从肩膀挣扎着回头看向索尔，他没有停止一秒的求饶，但是在他惊惧的目光中，索尔蓄满力量的手掌正高高抬起，打在他的屁股上，留下一片难以忍受的疼痛。

 

“YOW！”

 

伴随着一声哀叫，每个人都看到了，他们终于清楚地意识到面前发生的事情——那个英俊的、叛逆的、作恶多端的洛基此时此刻正像个小孩子一样，被暴怒的雷神按在膝盖上揍屁股。

 

“Ow，owowowow！快住手，趁我还能原谅你！”邪神拼命挣扎，他的话很快被响亮的巴掌声淹没了。

 

“M…Mr Stark，”小蜘蛛被这个场面吓的大气也不敢出一声，他回头看向闻声赶来的美国队长还有班纳，最后转向了目瞪口呆的托尼，他磕磕巴巴地问：“我，我应该现在就联系神盾局么？”

 

“Wait,wait.”不愧是见过大场面的铁人，他迅速拦下小蜘蛛，看着洛基因为打屁股而嚎叫，托尼拉过老板椅坐了下来，他拍了拍不知所措的小蜘蛛的肩膀：“Kid，去给我拿威士忌。相信我，It worth waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

简介：三公主身为战俘还在妇联基地快乐搞事，企图开溜并且失败，被愤怒的索尔拉过去在复仇者面前狠狠打屁股。

“他的屁股还挺性感”托尼心想。

预警：惩罚，spank，鞭打提及，公开处刑

 

——————————————————————

地球征服者——洛基奥丁森，他所有的高傲自大、诡计多端、沾沾自喜或是洋洋得意，都已经被落在屁股上的巴掌，连同他受伤的自尊心一起打碎在地。

 

“索尔！”

 

“Aghhh….你竟然这样羞辱我!”

 

“嗷，oh，哥哥！”

 

“疼，求你了！”

 

“Owww！”

 

即使损失惨重，这仍然是属于复仇者们胜利的一天，没有什么比亲眼看着罪魁祸首受到惩罚更令人身心愉悦事情了，托尼翘起二郎腿，看着斑比在索尔粗壮的胳膊下扑腾，“Jar，录下来，确保每一帧都别错过。”

 

“索尔…”班纳有些不知所措，洛基的确是他们的敌人，可被浩克摔打的时候他也没有叫的这样凄惨。即使是战犯，即使他把洛基叫做“puny god”，这场面属实也有点太过可怜了。

 

“我在做我应该做的事！”索尔吼，“我早该这样教训他。”

 

左边，右边，左边，右边。愤怒的节奏是他唯一答复洛基的语言，一开始他沉浸在洛基“死亡”的惊吓里，紧接着，他感受到了火烧火燎的背叛，他再一次被弟弟彻头彻尾的戏弄，这个认知让他气的头痛欲裂，他现在除了想给洛基一个难忘的教训以外别无他求。

 

肿痛的屁股在洛基紧绷的裤子里升温，这不是索尔第一次打他，但绝对是最痛的一次。他能感觉到眼泪渐渐在他的眼眶里蓄起，这该死的疼痛已经差不多到了他能忍耐的边缘。“索尔！求你..”他不断央求。他的眼睛酸胀，被该死的复仇者们看见自己被打屁股已经够糟糕了，他是个神，是个征服者，他才不要再蝼蚁面前掉眼泪，哦，这绝对是他有生以来最糟糕的一天。

 

肯定是流血了。洛基咬住嘴唇，薄薄的一层软甲根本提供不了多少保护力，起码在雷神的巴掌面前，他认为可以忽略不计。此时此刻他才意识到索尔曾经每一次揍他都是留有余地的，至少不会像现在，他的屁股燃烧起一场大火。

 

“你说过！…”洛基在打屁股的间隙挣扎着，他的声音已经有了某种畏缩的哭腔：“你说过只有奥丁才能审判我，你不能！Awghhh…你要遵守承诺——你说了，只有奥丁宣判了，只有奥丁才能——”

 

索尔把快要滑到地上的洛基揪起来固定好，“奥丁会宣判你，”他感受到弟弟的屁股隔着裤子散发出的火热，一个被打肿的屁股总是能让他弟弟乖上一段时间，但这比他应得的惩罚还差得远。一想到洛基一路上毫无悔改，一直暗中盘算着背叛与出逃，他就怒火中烧：“你会挨鞭子，”他的低吼确保了房间里的每一个人都听得清，在洛基的羞耻与疼痛中，他继续着要命的拍打：“然后你会持续不断的接受这种惩罚，在你的牢房，每一天，”火热的巴掌夺走了洛基最后一丝权利：“你的屁股会一直保持滚烫，直到我认为足够了为止！”

 

索尔气愤地拎着洛基的耳朵站起来，洛基挣扎着，全然不见平时的傲慢与从容，“我投降了！现在就已经足够了！”他大喊，身体抗拒地向下蹲坐，索尔轻而易举地把他提起来拉到自己腿边，打掉洛基在身后试图揉屁股的手。“不，不，不，你想干什么——”洛基突然产生了非常不好的预感，索尔惩罚的手拽向他的裤腰，“索尔！你敢！Oww！——你早晚会被我杀了的！”他带着哭腔喊。

 

“或许，弟弟，但我们都知道不会是今天。”索尔的粗暴的动作，伴随着衣物被扯开的声音。

 

“Oh，wow…”身后传来几声压低的惊呼！

 

复仇者们难以相信自己看到了什么，上帝啊，过了今天，这些外星人再做出什么事他们都不会感到诧异——天啊，洛基的屁股从紧绷的裤子里弹跳出来，布满淤痕，红肿发亮。

 

托尼被酒猛烈地呛住了，班纳转过身去，小蜘蛛像是石头人一样被钉在原地，满脸涨得通红。

 

“索尔！！”洛基的脸颊瞬间像身后一样烧的通红，当他被索尔再次压在膝盖上的时候，他大哭起来，“索尔！！你竟然敢这样对待我！”

 

“你知道这是你应得的下场！”索尔回吼，“你从小到大都在接受这种惩罚！”

 

当第一记巴掌落在他柔嫩的皮肤上的时候，洛基的双腿翘了起来，第二记第三记第十记很快就像暴雨一样砸落，“YOWWW！”他拼命地踢腿，手掌在镣铐下收紧又张开。巴掌落在他臀部的每一个角落，先是在他臀尖凌虐，又在臀腿处呼啸而过。

 

他被彻彻底底的处罚了，连同他的自尊和他的屁股一起。他所犯下的一个个罪行、一桩桩祸事、一句句谎言，全部变成一记又一记反咬在屁股上的巴掌。

 

不得不说邪神有个性感的屁股，托尼一边喝酒一边想，oh，剧情激烈，高潮迭起，pornhub上的付费片子和此情此景是完全没法比较的。他拍了一下身边吓的脸色惨白的小蜘蛛：“看着，kid，记住这就是小孩子不听话的下场。”

 

“我，我知道了，Mr.Stark，”小蜘蛛从指缝里探去，只看见洛基的屁股在他哥哥的巴掌下颜色变的越来越深，他颤抖着：“我保证我从来没有背叛过您。”他的耳边是那个嚣张跋扈的、不可一世的“邪神洛基”因为打屁股而发出的哭嚎。

 

洛基翘起的臀部在雷神粗糙的巴掌下弹跳，他哭到嗓子沙哑，眼泪在索尔的脚边滴成一个小水洼。

 

索尔没有再呵斥，打屁股就是最好的教训。直到洛基的屁股红肿的的像个烤熟的番茄，索尔才停下惩罚的手，他皱着眉头把洛基的裤子提上去，洛基漂亮的小脸因为疼痛扭成一团，“剩下回去再说。”索尔明显还在生气，他沉着一张脸。

 

索尔把洛基扶起来，洛基听见身后的窃窃私语，仍然很难从刚才的惩罚中回过神来。不用回头，他也知道自己聚焦了所有人的目光。他抽泣着，很难接受刚才发生的事，他的哥哥当着他敌人的面拉下他的裤子、揍，揍了他的屁股，他被打肿的屁股就像某种展品一样，在索尔膝盖上完整地供人观看。

 

“…”他的眼泪流到下巴上——别指望有任何人会为他保密，他绝望地意识到，“邪神被雷神打屁股”这个消息很快就会传遍他曾经想征服的这颗星球。

 

“抱歉，吾友。我为洛基做过的一切向你们道歉。”索尔扶着几乎站不住脚的弟弟，他感觉到洛基湿透的头发贴着他的下巴抖动，他的心情也很沉重。

 

“没关系，”是托尼打破了沉默，他清了清嗓子：“事实上，惊爆点，wow，”铁人无法用语言表达他此时的心情：“我们不会通知神盾局，你可以把洛基带回阿斯加德了。”

 

索尔挑起眉毛，美国队长和班纳也对托尼投去惊讶的目光。

 

“是的，你没听错。”托尼把魔方丢给索尔，这次后者稳稳地接住。“你保证他不会再回来了，是吗？”托尼问。

 

这次索尔回答的笃定又爽快：“是的，吾友，我向你们保证，洛基绝不会在出现在地球了。”他拍了一下洛基的屁股，粗声粗气地命令：“告诉他们你不会再回来了。”

 

洛基丢给他一个怨恨的眼神，索尔严厉地看着他。

 

“好了好了，”看着索尔的脸色黑如锅底，又有按到洛基再揍一轮的架势，终于连托尼都于心不忍，“咳咳，索尔，神盾局可能已经在来这里的路上，你们真的该回去了。”

 

索尔点头，他看向洛基，“你能走路吗？”

 

“你告诉我！”洛基懊恼地喊，他涨红的脸摇了摇，泪珠从鼻尖上滑落。

 

索尔弯腰，一把将他脱力的弟弟抗在肩膀上，洛基因为姿势的变化疼的抽噎起来。彩虹桥的光芒一闪，神兄弟消失了，复仇者们松了口气。

 

“谁能告诉我刚才发生了什么？”班纳问。

 

“我一直好奇小鹿斑比为什么这么害怕索尔，我是说，想想他在我们飞船上的样子——”托尼喝了一口酒，“现在我算是知道了。”他的目光转向彼得，“相比之下，我们的教育方式简直不要太温和。”

 

“Mr.Stark，我，我才刚阻止了本世纪最大的罪犯逃逸。”小蜘蛛委屈。

 

“可是，你确定我们就这么让洛基回去？”史蒂夫皱着眉，在他看来，洛基的所作所为值得更重的惩罚。

 

“哦当然，队长。”铁人点点头，“我敢保证，斑比回去后的待遇，肯定比待在地球上要精彩的多。”

 

“可是这也，太….”美国队长仍然在措辞。

 

“这也太刺激了！”托尼拍拍桌子，此时此刻他胸有成竹、充满信心，他比谁都确定洛基永远都不会在地球现身：“——Jarvis，你录下来了吗，有人要看回放吗？”

 

洛基奥丁森，邪神征服地球计划——又是失败的一天。

 

-fin-

 

——————————

 

*这才是我心目中纽约大战后发生的事情

 

*接下来可能会写脑洞二！


End file.
